A Window In Front of Me
by Akihiro Khione
Summary: Dunia ini rumah kita, Dibangun dengan mimpi, berdiri di atas harapan. Tiga kunci saling kita titipkan bersama janji kanak-kanak kita. Apakah kalian masih memilikinya? [SHORT FICTION LETTER] [moved from wattpad]


Characters and original plot

All right reserved to the Naoshi Arakawa

Story of this fanfiction

Dedicated from me

From: Watari Ryota

(Selembar Perasaan 2/4)

[Your Lie in April (四月は君の嘘) Fanfiction.]

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, aku masih tidak tahu aku lebih suka bagaimana. Berdiam diri menulis kata-kata ini atau bersenang-senang dengan gadis beraroma sweet berry di sekujur tubuhnya yang tampak malu-malu saat kugenggam tangannya, tapi caranya menggigit bibir terlihat seolah sedang menahan dirinya agar tidak melonjak seperti balon tiup yang tiba-tiba lepas. Konyol, sih, tapi sayangnya tak ada gadis yang sukarela menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya seperti itu. Mereka semua manis dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah membalasnya dengan sikap yang baik, tetapi tidak jujur.

Tidak sulit mencari pacar baru setiap minggu jika kamu orang populer, tapi mendapatkan seseorang yang melihat dirimu sebagai kamu apa adanya itulah yang tidak mudah. Aku tidak akan membicarakan tentang ketulusan disini. Aku tahu manusia tidak terlahir untuk luput dari dosa. Tapi demi prinsip kehidupan yang sehat, aku tidak akan mengomel hanya untuk membuat takdir merasa serba salah menjadikanku anak yang populer.

Tunggu. Ada SMS dari B-chan. Katanya aku ini laki-laki yang tidak bisa serius. Ayolah, tidak bisakah kamu melihat perjuanganku menepati janji untuk berkencan denganmu setelah merayakan ulangtahun C-ko? Baru saja dumelan itu memantul di dalam hatiku, C-ko mengirim line berisi sindiran. Apa pula maksudnya? Aku hanya memperalat dia? Jadi dia berharap kebaikannya selama empat jam kemarin itu dibalas dengan apa? Aku tidak mengerti.

Sudahlah. Lebih baik kupasang ponselku dalam mode pesawat. Aku tidak peduli karena pada dasarnya aku tidak pernah mempedulikan mereka. Hanya karena aku baik, aku membalas pesan kalian. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan manusia. Terutama isi hati mereka.

Di sekolah, aku adalah Watari Ryota yang tampan dan atletis. Sebenarnya ada ribuan orang yang sejengkal atau lebih di atasku di dunia ini. Mungkin aku beruntung mungkin juga tidak dengan menjadi salah satu siswa populer di sini.

Perhatian. Hubungan. Lingkungan. Merekalah yang seolah beradaptasi denganku. Aku adalah pusat perhatian. Aku menjadi target kekaguman. Aku sumber kecemburuan. Segalanya menjadi tidak sedikit bagiku. Tapi, tetap saja.

Aku merasa kecil.

Dalam kerumunan yang merupakan kelipatan dari dua, boleh jadi aku lah yang menjadi pusat pembauran. Tapi, dalam dunia yang luasnya tidak lebih dari secungkil bongkahannya, aku merasa sendirian.

Haha, percayakah hal itu datang dari mulut ini?

Aku tumbuh bersama kalian berdua. Menjelajahi gurun menahan rasa sakit dalam metamorfosis menjadi lebih dewasa dengan cara yang terkadang kita suka dan terkadang tidak, seperti memilih permen jelly beans di dalam toples. Kita menaruh tanda bahwa kita pernah melewatinya bersama dengan yel-yel penuh semangat Tsubaki, cicitan takut Kousei, dan lawakan tak bermutu dari diriku. Itu semua konyol dan indah.

Mungkin hubungan kita sudah terlalu erat sampai-sampai darah kita berbaur tanpa kita tahu. Bermodalkan imajinasi, kita membangun sebuah rumah yang beratapkan langit dan beralaskan bumi. Batasnya adalah keegoisan tak terhingga tiga orang bocah. Pintunya bagai air terjun bagi kami, dapat ditembus dengan mudah tapi dengan sedikit sihir yang hanya masuk akal di benak kami pintu itu akan memantulkan kembali secara utuh misil-misil raksasa yang entah bagaimana menyasar rumah yang berdiri di tanah khayalan kami.

Rumah itu bisa kausebut zona aman dimana kita menikmati hidup bersama. Walaupun disebut aman, hati kami tidak terelakkan dari singgungan yang bahkan tidak disengaja. Tapi seiring waktu kita menikmatinya. Menikmati saling disakiti, menikmati indahnya mengobati satu sama lain.

Ada tiga kunci yang saling kita titipkan. Apa kalian masih menyimpannya bersama janji kita tempo hari?

Beraoaoun banyaknya keriput di wajah jelek kalian, jangan pernah lupkan persahabatan kita, ya! Suara cempreng Tsubaki masih teringat jelas di benakku.

Kousei menatap cemas bocah peremuan tomboy itu. Ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Tsubaki, yang entah bagaimana merentet padaku sehingga berujung pada sebuah perdebatan.

Kalau kalian seperti ini terus,nggak akan punya pacar, lho! Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sebelum mengatakan itu, tapi kalimat tersebut sukses membungkam kami dengan bentakan sebelumnya.

Bagi kita waktu itu, tumbuh dewasa tidaklah menakutkan. Itu terbukti. kita sekarang telah menemukan bahwa kedewasaan itu menyakitkan.

Degredasi.

Sesaat di antara waktuku, aku rindu menjadi begitu bodoh, cengeng, dan dekil. Seseorang yang tidak peduli tetapi menikmati hidup.

Terkadang, aku bernostalgia mengunjungi rumah kita. Tapi, itu tidak mengobati penatku. Aku hanya dapat menempelkan telapak tanganku ke kaca jendelanya yang kini telah berdebu. Rasanya seperti ledekan. Apa yang ingin kuraih tepat di depan mataku, tetapi bagian dari sesuatu yang kukenal baik malah menghalanginya.

Kusodok lubang kunci tanpa berpikir apapun. Dimana kunci itu? Gatal sekali rasanya melihat rumah yang kotor terjamah waktu. Lumut menempel di pilar-pilar beranda. Cat berwarna-warni mulai mengelupas. Debu yang tebal menyamarkan segala keaslian rumah itu. Rumah ini bukanlah tempat janji dipegang lagi, tetapi dimana semua pengkhianatan ditimbun.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu mengenai kunci itu. Aku tidak menghilangkannya. Kita semua melenyapkannya.

Kepalsuan senyum Tsubaki Kehampaan jiwa Kousei. Kesepian diriku.

Meskipun kita jatuh bangun di masa yang keras ini, kita lebih memilih untuk beristirahat lalu bangkit kembali di rumah baru kita. Rumah dengan nama depan kita di pagarnya, bukan singkatan konyol kita bertiga. Rupanya, kita tumbuh terlalu normal. Kita masih saling mengenal, tetapi status kita tersusun ulang kembali dengan alasan privasi.

Kurasa aku menuntut kalian terlalu banyak. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum di beranda rumah kita dulu. Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan kita semua. Kelancaran untuk hal buruk seperti dusta pun aku panjatkan untuk mencapai hal itu.

Inilah perpisahan untuk masa kanak-kanak kita yang berada di balik jendela di hadapanku.

Aku melangkah dari rasa kesepianku kembali ke lingkaran kehidupanku sekarang, remaja bahagia dengan teman-teman yang baik dan serangkulan penuh teman kencan. Aku melambaikan tangan menyapa gadis berambut cokelat dan anak lelaki bermata biru elektrik yang berdiri di kejauhan. Bahkan tirai keemasan meliuk indah di samping lelaki berkacamata itu.

Bukanya aku lupa, tetapi aku tidak bisa menolak mereka yang pernah mengisi hariku. Hal itu membuatku tertegun, lalu tersenyum. Bukan aku saja yang merindukan pemandangan di balik jendela itu setelah kehilangan kuncinya.

Seorang pemain wanita (sahabat),  
 **Watari Ryota.**


End file.
